Support is requested for a new Gordon Research Conference entitled "Molecular Genetics" to be held at Colby-Sawyer College, New London, New Hampshire on July 1-5, 1985. The goal of this new conference is to provide a for molecular biologists and geneticists to gather and exchange ideas on a regular basis. The first conference will have an emphasis on various aspects of mammalian and human genetics. Recent progress by leading laboratories throughout the world has led to the possibilities of prenatal diagnosis of a variety of human genetic disorders by gene mapping and potential gene therapy, treatment of hemophiliacs with recombinant clotting factors, as well as better understanding of molecular immunogenetics and cancer. The topics to be covered in the conference sessions will include discussions on the discovery of molecular basis of hemoglobinopathies: the cloning and characterization of genes coding for clotting factors; the analysis of genetic disorders of known and unknown biochemical links by tightly marked DNA markers; the human gene map and oncogene translocation; The molecular immunogenetics and cancer; transfer into tissue specific expression and regulation of genes in culture cells; The introduction of heterologous genes into embryos and intact animals; The integration of heterologous genes into cellular genomes in a site-specific manner through homologous recombination and the prospect of gene therapy for human genetic disorders.